The invention relates to a circuit for processing sound signals.
Known circuits for processing sound signals are, for example, multiband compressors. This type of circuit, which is shown in the example of FIG. 4, has a signal processing device 20 arranged between an input amplifier 10 and an output amplifier 30. The signal processing device 20 is constructed of a parallel connection of circuits with filters 22a, 22b, 22c, which pass the amplified input signal received from the output amplifier 10 only in defined frequency ranges and includes dynamic circuits 24a, 24b, 24c which are connected after the filters 22a, 22b, 22c and represent compressors for further compressing the defined frequency range.
As shown in FIG. 4, the filters 22a, 22b, 22c are, for example, a low pass filter 22a, a bandpass filter 22b, and a high pass filter 22c. When using a conventional multiband compressor, the amplified input signal is completely split by the corresponding filters 22a, 22b, 22c, processed separately and then again combined in the output amplifier 30 which includes an adder. Splitting and combining can break up the signal and cause an audible loss in quality of the processed sound signal.